Si, señora presidenta
by Start Kurosaki
Summary: "Rukia Kuchiki traiciono al país y provoco la guerra" es la frase que algún día habrás escuchado, pero créeme nadie sabe mejor lo que en verdad sucedió que yo. No pido que me creas totalmente, sólo quiero que conozcas la verdadera historia.


**Entrada 001, ubicación desconocida, 09-08-2020, 19:00 horas:**

Si tuviste la curiosidad de entrar, significa que buscas la verdad, y también significa que ella tuvo razón, bueno no nos desviemos del tema. Sé que no es legal publicar información clasificada, pero es mi deber hacerlo, se lo debo a ella, así que te pido que leas esto meticulosamente y por favor deja de lado los prejuicios que ha inculcado el gobierno de Aizen, al menos mientras lees, créeme que él es el que en verdad traiciono al país y provoco la Guerra, pensarás que estoy loco o que soy algún adolescente inconsciente partidario de Rukia. Si, ser partidario de Rukia Kuchiki es en estos días es como ser partidario de Hitler, pero yo no soy ningún adolescente partidario de Rukia Kuchiki. Déjame presentarme, soy Ichigo Kurosaki, si, seguro que no creerás que Ichigo Kurosaki "el enemigo público número uno" este escribiendo esto, pero así es en verdad, por cierto aunque me aconsejaron usar un alias decidí ser claro y decirlo todo, a estas alturas supongo que quieres dejar de leer esto porque lo consideras una de la tantas mentiras conspiranoicas que hay en la internet, pero te prometo que si llegas al final del relato te convendrá, no solo sabrás la verdad, sino también dejaré escrita mi localización así si quieres se la vendes al gobierno de Aizen. Ya me estoy alejando del tema, bueno, ya me presente e independientemente si me crees o no comenzare a narrar.

Corría la segunda década del siglo XXI, para ser más exactos era el 2013, en los titulares era cada vez más común ver y escuchar el nombre de Rukia Kuchiki, "la joven promesa de la política", por esos días yo no sabía nada sobre la campaña electoral o sobre la tal Rukia Kuchiki y tampoco podía decir que me interesaba todo este rollo sobre la política y las elecciones, yo solo era un joven piloto de la fuerza aérea; y ni siquiera m enrole porque amara tanto a mi país, sino más bien porque mi sueño era volar cazas de combate; si me podía definir como partidario de algún partido, entonces podría decirte que era partidario de Aizen; si, por esos tiempo yo también creí en sus mentiras y creía en él, así como ahora muchos lo adoran y enaltecen; no es que yo hubiera sido capaz de matar por él ni que fuera su seguidor acérrimo, tampoco, nada de eso, solo me parecía otro político más, lo que lo hacía diferente según yo era que era "el mal menor", es decir menos corrupto.

Era Diciembre y me habían trasladado a ciudad Karakura, ciudad donde nací y crecí, la ciudad no tenía nada de especial, pero cerca de ella se encontraba la base aérea "Hueco Mundo", dije que fui trasladado, porque yo vivía en la capital: ciudad Sereitei y estaba asignado a la base "Gotei 13" donde fui asignado después de gradué de la escuela de oficiales. En todo caso, me sentía bien y con mucha suerte de haber sido reasignado a Hueco mundo, estaría cerca de mi familia y de la ciudad donde pase los mejores años de mi vida. Era casi medio día, el sol brillaba en lo alto, a pesar de ello no hacía para nada calor, estábamos en invierno y esto se hacía peor debido a que como sabrás Karakura es una ciudad Sureña, el viento me helaba los huesos pero lo lograba soportar; la estación estaba rebosar de gente que iba y venía con sus enormes equipajes, estábamos en los días previos a navidad así que te explicaras entonces el porqué del trajinar de esas personas. Agradecí que los uniformes de oficial, además que eran elegantes y atraían chicas, eran cálidos y lo suficientemente gruesos para mantener en algo a raya el frío, además llevaba un sobretodo debido a la nieve que caía, empecé a caminar con algo de dificultad ni bien salí de la estación, ya que había olvidado lo difícil que es caminar sobre la nieve, aunque me gusta la nieve, a diferencia de la lluvia la cual aborrezco. Cuando nieva, no puedes volar por el mal tiempo al igual que cuando llueve, pero a diferencia de la lluvia, cuando nieva puedes regresar a tu casa o puedes quedarte en la base divirtiéndose con los camaradas, al menos así lo veía yo.

Tome un taxi para ir a visitar a mi familia, como llegue un día antes entonces podía hacer lo que quiera, mientras iba en el vehículo me sentía extrañamente alegre de volver a recorrer aquellas calles, que aunque algo distintas, las podía recordar muy bien. Cuando llegue a casa decidí ponerme el gorro del uniforme de tal forma de que me cubriera un poco el rostro. Toque el timbre y escuche como abrían la puerta.

— ¿sí? — pregunto una voz, era la voz de mi padre, gracias a Dios no me reconoció porque estaba con la cabeza gacha y el gorro puesto.

—Señor, me envía el ministerio de defensa por parte de la fuerza aérea, siento comunicarle que su hijo...

—Por favor, ¿no me digas que le sucedió algo?... Rayos!, ¡el cielo escucho mis suplicas! jajaja...

—¡¿Cómo puedes alegrarte de la muerte de tu hijo!- grite exaltado, pero a juzgar por la sonrisa en el rostro de mi padre podía adivinar que había caído en su trampa.

—Ya sabía que eras tú estúpido hijo—respondió el. —¡Bienvenido a casa Ichigooo!- exclamo mi padre tirándose sobre mí para aplicarme su tradicional llave, él es un poco extraño, si él está vivo espero que se haya cambiado de nombre y de apariencia, no deseo que le hayan hecho daño a él o a mis hermanas por culpa mía.

Yo solo me deshice de la llave, estaba un poco molesto porque mi uniforme estaba lleno de nieve pero al viejo no pareció importarle que su uniforme de médico también lo este, mi viejo podrá estar un poco loco pero en verdad puede decirse que lo quiero; por cierto, mi familia tenía una pequeña clínica en la ciudad donde vivíamos, mi padre era el encargado de ella.

Después de levantarme y maldecir, escuche un par de voces que llenaron de alegría mi corazón.

—Ichi-ni?

—Oni-chan?

Levante mi mirada de estar sacudiendo el uniforme y las vi, eran ellas, mis hermanas, Karin y Yuzu, sonreí débilmente y ellas se acercaron corriendo hacia mí y me abrazaron; como desearía poder estar con ellas en este momento...; ellas estaban crecidas y se veían hermosas, casi me igualaban en altura y me abrazaban muy fuerte. Ambas tenían ya 17 años según mis cálculos, yo no las veía desde que tenían 14. Después de unos minutos y de asegurarles que no me marcharía si no que me quedaría esta vez, ellas me soltaron, Yuzu estaba llorando y Karin se esforzaba por no hacerlo, ambas se veían bien, Yuzu me recordaba a mama con su cabello castaño claro y su alegre sonrisa, Karin se parece más a papá, no solo por su cabello negro, sino también en que es fuerte.

Papá decidió cerrar la clínica por hoy, mientras que Yuzu se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a prepararme mi plato favorito, yo estaba sentado tranquilamente en uno de los sofás de la sala, esta casa me traía tantos recuerdos..., papá había ido a comprar algunos ingredientes que le hacían falta Yuzu, mientras que Karin estaba sentada junto a mí y conversábamos tranquilamente.

Aún recuerdo esa platica, ella me preguntaba por todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora: por la escuela de oficiales, por la experiencia de volar cazas, pero me di cuenta que todas sus preguntas apuntaban hacia algo.

—Ya se lo que te preguntas, y déjame decirte que no, aún no he encontrado a la mujer que domine a Ichigo Kurosaki—dije en una pose orgullosa. Y era verdad, había salido con un par de chicas pero siempre término en nada, parece que nunca nacería la mujer para mí, aunque sólo era que no la había encontrado o más bien que no veía mucho la TV o los diarios...

— ¿en serio? — Pregunto Karin con una expresión desconfiada.

— ¿Acaso te mentiría?, No te molestes, más bien alégrate, habrá más de Ichigo Kurosaki para ti, habrá más de este guapo joven para su hermosa hermanita... — dije sonriendo y acercándome a ella.

— Asqueroso, eres un _siscon_ Ichi-ni— respondió Karin alejándose de mí algo sonrojada, mientras yo solo reía.

Karin se contagió de mi risa también y ambos reímos como un par de locos por unos minutos, tanto que Yuzu se preocupó; desde que mamá falleció, Yuzu se convirtió como en nuestra tutora, era incluso más responsable que el propio viejo.

Continuando la plática con Karin, le pregunte como iba la universidad ya que sabía que este año había comenzado, ella me respondió que le iba bien y que había mucha competencia, Karin estudiaba para arquitecta, espero que ahora triunfe con otro apellido y otra apariencia...

Mi padre regresó y Yuzu pudo terminar por fin de preparar la cena. ¡Rayos! Estaba tan bueno, ¡mi hermana es en verdad la mejor cocinera del mundo! La conversación de la cena giro en torno a mí y como me había ido estos 3 años fuera de casa, mi padre me interrogaba si había conocido alguna linda muchacha que lo haría abuelo y yo le conteste lo mismo que le dije a Karin, pero obviamente mi padre no se lo creía. Después de la cena intente reportarme con la base haciendo una llamada, pero ni Karin ni Yuzu me dejaron, ambas se las arreglaron para esconder mi celular y escondieron los teléfonos. La noche se estaba asentando; y debía dormirme ya, mañana debía presentarme en la base, aunque con la nevada que estaba empeorando dudo que lo lograría, supongo que tendré que conseguir algún departamento cerca a la base, ese era el pensamiento que rondaba en mi mente antes de regresar a casa, pero, mi familia me rogo tanto que al final decidí quedarme ahí, no estaba tan lejos de la base, además podía comprar una moto o algo para ir a la base más rápido. Antes de irme a dormir recuerdo que encendí la TV para ver los noticiarios y el pronóstico del tiempo, apenas la encendí aparecieron en pantalla dos presentadores, estaban hablando de alguien y sobre "sus posibilidades de llegar a la presidencia", de inmediato lo capte, hablaban de la tal Rukia Kuchiki; era raro, había escuchado hablar mucho de ella pero nunca la había visto; parecía ser una joven idealista y muy inteligente según lo que había escuchado hablar, por Dios, si fuera inteligente no se hubiera metido en la política, mucho después me enteraría su motivo...; iba ya a apagar la TV ,ya que me había resignado a que pasaran el pronóstico ya que ese par seguían hablando, cuando de repente salió en pantalla un escenario y había una joven algo bajita hablando en él, de seguro era la asesora de la tal Rukia o algo así, cerca había a un a despampanante chica pelinaranja, era hermosa, seguro esa era la tal Rukia, con esa figura no era raro que le hayan puesto mucho atención, ojalá esa chica sea también cerebro además de senos...

No se imaginan como quede en shock cuando la chica pelinegra comenzó a hablar, ella era Rukia Kuchiki, aquella bajita que yo había tomado por una simple asesora.

Era extraño , esa pequeña mujer, ella irradiaba tanta energía y seguridad, trasmitía confianza y parecía tan sincera, cuando la cámara hizo un acercamiento quede más impactado aún, de lejos no se apreciaba pero la tal Rukia era sencillamente hermosa, en especial su rostro y sus ojos violeta, eso reforzaba la idea de que la belleza no solo se encuentra en una figura despampanante, su cabello negro y lizo estaba cuidadosamente peinado y caía sobre sus delgados hombros, lo que resaltaba mas era un mechón que caía sobre su rostro dándole una característica única.

Pero aparte de su belleza física, había algo más profundo: eran su palabras; uno: era que sus asesores eran guionistas de Hollywood; dos: ella era en verdad una genio de la oratoria, o tres y la mas difícil de creer: ella expresaba lo que realmente sentía y pensaba; pensar en esto último me hizo temblar un poco, porque sabía que no vendría nada bueno para esta chica, ser tan correcta de seguro le traería problemas, y para mi mala suerte y la de ella así sucedió, pero aún no llegamos a esa parte, deja que te cuente más sobre aquella época y lo que acontecía en mi vida, mi objetivo no es aburrirte pero quiero dejar esto no solo como prueba de la inocencia de Rukia, sino como prueba de que yo fui alguna vez un joven piloto con un futuro prometedor y que yo fui un ser humano como tú o cualquiera, porque sé que tal vez no me quede mucho de vida, las últimas semanas he estado 9 veces a punto de ser capturado y de seguro ejecutado in su facto, pero eso no importa, así tal vez me reúna con ella...Ya me salí del tema de nuevo, lo siento pero no puedo dejar de recordarla, pero ahora debo proseguir con el relato, tenme consideración por favor.

Estaba muy concentrado y embelesado observando la TV, cada palabra de ella resonaba muy hondo en mí y me sentía identificado; ella tenía razón, necesitábamos un cambio, si cambiábamos cada uno de nosotros entonces cambiaríamos este mundo y a la vez iríamos formando el mundo ideal que cada uno de nosotros anhelaba; en parte era algo idealista, pero la forma en que ella decía que podíamos alcanzarlo y sus propuestas te hacían pensar que realmente lo lograríamos; el asunto es que yo parecía tan concentrado en la TV en especial en la tal Rukia, que Karin se percató.

—Tú también Ichi-ni? Primero Toshiro y luego tu... ¿En verdad es Rukia Kuchiki tan genial que conquista a los hombres más duros y desconfiados?

— Es que en verdad parece tan sincera...

—Y es bonita... —agrego Karin.

— sí y es bon... ¡Que rayos! — exclame mientras Karin solo reía. — eh no te burles, además... ¿Quién es ese tal Toshiro? — pregunte seriamente.

—Es solo un amigo de la facultad, y no me cambies el tema, así que a Ichi-ni le gusta la candidata Kuchiki…— dijo mi hermana en un tono algo meloso.

—¿Eh?, como me va a gustar una chica que veo en la TV, eso es raro, no soy tan enamoradizo ni nada de eso…bueno, ahora que ya te respondí, quiero conocer a ese "amigo" Toshiro, quiero ver si es digno o no de ser tu "amigo" — dije seriamente.

—Oh vamos Onii-chan, asustaras a Toshiro si te ve con tu uniforme de oficial…— intervino Yuzu guiñándome el ojo.

—Es cierto Yuzu, lo siento pero si iré a verlo con mi uniforme. — respondí con voz seria fingida y también le guiñe el ojo.

—Yuzu eres una traidora, pero descuiden, Shiro-kun no se asustara por un simple uniforme, ni siquiera yo le pude asustar, así que dudo que logres algo Ichigo…— respondió mi hermana cruzándose de brazos.

—Con que "Shiro-kun", Eh?...

Karin solo abrió los ojos dándose cuenta del error que había cometido al llamar al tal Toshiro por su apodo.

—Ustedes son muy unidos…me da ganas de "conocer" a ese tal Toshiro. — dije haciendo tronar los huesos de mis manos en forma de puño.

Karin me vio asustada, y yo solo solté a reír de nuevo al igual que Yuzu, y Karin nos siguió al final.

—No te preocupes Karin, solo hablare con él, si no se asustó al acercársete entonces me da buena espina, ¿tienes alguna foto de el? — le pregunte fingiendo tranquilidad.

—Bueno…si— respondió mi hermana sacando su celular y mostrándome una foto.

—Um…parece muy menor…— respondí yo, francamente había pensado en el tal Toshiro como un chico de 20, pero en verdad parecía tener igual o menos edad que Karin.

—Bueno, él se ve así, pero en verdad es un año mayor que yo. — respondió mi hermana.

El tal Toshiro, era un joven de cabello gris, y mirada seria, me recordó un poco a mí mismo, en la foto salía junto a Karin, mientras mi hermana sonreía, el solo miraba serio a la cámara, _¡rayos! Se parece tanto a mí, debo conocerlo, por ahora lo clasifico como "amenaza neutral"_

Karin se alegró al ver mi expresión mientras veía la foto, al ser mi hermana conocía todas mis expresiones y sabía que a pesar de mirar serio la foto, sabía que no me desagradaba del todo el tal Toshiro.

—Bueno, bueno, de todas maneras tráelo a la casa, dile que quiero conocerlo. — dije devolviéndole su celular a Karin.

Ella lo recibió contenta y lo llamo de inmediato.

—Alo?, Shiro-kun, si…estoy bien…no…no ha sucedido nada grave…te llamaba porque mi hermano ha regresado…si…el que estaba en la fuerza aérea…¿Cómo adivinaste?...a cierto…tu hermana…¿entonces mañana está bien?...a las 5 de la tarde…de acuerdo…si…si me cuidare…nos vemos. — se despidió mi hermana. El tal Toshiro aprecia estar preocupado por ella, _¿le habrá sucedió algo recientemente a Karin? O ¿era en verdad el tal Toshiro tan protector?,_ otra vez me recordaba a mi….en todo caso aprecia que la quería, tal vez debía preguntarle a Karin cual era la verdadera relación con Toshiro, pero decidí mejor mañana preguntarle a el mismo.

El viejo regreso de adonde habría ido, y traía lo que al parecer eran cobertores. Me dijo que como estaba haciendo mucho frio, yo los necesitaría, le agradecí y los lleve a mi habitación, al entrar en ella me sentí tan bien, era poder recordar el pasado, donde mi madre seguía aún con vida. Bueno eso no viene al caso ahora; después de ordenar mi habitación, baje de nuevo para buscar mi celular que lo había olvidado en la sala, cuando baje solo encontré a Yuzu que estaba terminando de arreglar las cosas en la cocina y le pregunte por el celular y lo saco de su mandil y me dijo que por favor no me fuera de la casa, que viviera ahí, me empezó a decir que al base estaba cerca, que si quería ella misma me compraría un vehículo para que se me facilite ir. La mira con ternura, casi rompo a llorar, ella era tan parecida a mi madre, solo le respondí que descuidara, que yo no me iría, que viviría ahí mientras estuviera asignado en hueco mundo. Ella me miro con alegría y me devolvió el móvil. Después de eso le ayude a terminar sus labores a pesar de sus protestas, al final ambos nos terminamos acostando a las 11 pm. Al llegar a mi habitación caí sobre al cama y me quede profundamente dormido.

Un nuevo día comenzó, me desperté porque sentía algo frio cayendo sobre mi acara, era extraño, ¿habría goteras en la casa?, cuando abrí los ojos vi a Karin en cuclillas a un lado de la cama, llevaba un aspersor para el cabello en la mano y me lazaba agua terriblemente helada. Cuando abrí los ojos completamente ella rio con malicia. Mire el reloj y vi que había dormido una hora de mas, me di cuenta que era tardísimo, no podría coger el metro ya, a esta hora siempre iba a rebosar de gente. Karin salió de mi habitación y luego volvió con mi uniforme cuidadosamente planchado y puesto en un gancho, le agradecí y me lo puse.

Gracias al cielo el viejo me llevo a la base en su auto. Ahora estaba frente al comandante de esa base, era un tal "Coyote" Stark, nos habló a mí y a un grupo de pilotos que habíamos sido reasignados ahí.

Nos habló sobre el porqué nos habían asignado ahí, nos dijo que era para volar el nuevo caza de la fuerza área, el caza de superioridad aérea de fabricación nacional: "Vizard", así se llamaba este caza de quinta generación, me sentí realmente bien de que me hallan elegido de entre tanos para esta labor, los pilotos de esa base solo éramos 10, y se suponía que conformábamos el escuadron llamado "Los Espada", yo era el espada n° 3, lo que significaba que era el tercer mejor piloto después del comandante Stark y el capitán Urahara. Después de aquella reunión donde se nos presentó los objetivos y se nos hizo firmar un acuerdo de silencio, se nos dijo dos cosas, una me alegro y la otra me entristeció; la primera era que estábamos asignados por tiempo indefinido a la base, lo que podía resumirse en que ya éramos fijos ahí; la otra noticia, era que debido al mal tiempo de este invierno debíamos esperar al menos un mes para comenzar con las pruebas de vuelo de los nuevos cazas "Vizard". Se nos dijo que en un mes seriamos llamados de vuelta a la base dependiendo del clima. Hubo una pequeña celebración donde nos conocimos todos.

No sé si les interese, pero este era el orden de "Los espada": 1°: Stark, 2°: Urahara, 3°: Kurosaki, 4°: Cifer, 5°: Jaegerjaquez, 6°: Ishida, 7°: Abarai, 8°: Tu Odelschwanck, 9°: Shiba, 10°: Harribel.

En al pequeña reunión me hice amigo de un par de pilotos que por obvias razones no diré sus nombres pero se podría decir que los llamáremos "Zabimaru" y "Quincy"; además de Urahara-san, que ya saben por los medios que está prófugo junto conmigo. No podría decir que me hice acérrimo amigo de Zabimaru y de Quincy, pero se puede decir que se sembró la semilla, uno era un idiota igual que yo y el otro era un serio y a la vez irritable chico.

Después de la reunión me regrese a mi casa, sabía que mis hermanas se alegrarían con la noticia de que me quedaría un mes entero en casa sin ir a la base, pero yo me sentiría inútil, no podría hacer lo que más me gustaba que era volar. Necesitaría encontrar un trabajo para no sentirme como un parasito.

Llegue a las 4, justo una hora antes de que el "amigo" de Karin venga a la casa, llevaba puesto el uniforme, cuando Yuzu me abrió se alegró de verme, y fue corriendo a traerme un espejo, me acomodo el uniforme y me coloco el gorro de forma en que pareciera impresionante, no fumaba pero para dar un impresión más seria y ruda, papá me presto uno de sus puros, aunque no lo encendí por obvias razones. Le pregunte a Yuzu el porqué de tanto ajetreo pero ella solo me respondió que el tal Toshiro ya venía y que Karin había dio a darle el alcance; ya que por la nieve, las calles parecían todas iguales y tal vez el tal Toshiro no diera con la casa. Después de que Yuzu hizo todos los arreglos, papa me enseño como sostener el puro, y cuando me vi en el espejo me sorprendí, no creía que era yo, parecía la viva imagen de un oficial soviético.

Yuzu y papá estaban en la cocina, mientras yo estaba sentado con mi puro en la sala, estaba sentado cruzado de piernas y con los brazos estirados a ambos lados del sofá, si alguien me hubiera visto, pensaría en mi como un veterano de guerra. Estaba concentrado en que es lo que diría cuando de repente sentí como abrían la cerradura de la casa, obviamente era Karin. Me acomode lo mejor posible en el sofá. Y como la luz estaba apagada, se llevarían una sorpresa al encenderla.

—Shiro entra con cuidado, la luz está pagada. — escuche decir a Karin.

—Descuida, más bien ten cuidado de no caer. — escuche responder al tal Toshiro amablemente, aunque parecía tener una voz seria.

Cuando mi hermana encendió la luz, me vio sentado en el sofá grande con el puro en la boca. Ella ingreso con el susodicho chico, que no mire, yo seguía con la mirada perdida. Cuando me percate de que ellos llegaron hasta donde estaba. Deje teatralmente mi puro sobre el cenicero, y mire al tal Toshiro y a mi hermana solemnemente.

—Siéntense. — dije con voz neutral.

Ambos obedecieron y se sentaron en un sillón al lado de donde yo estaba.

—Disculpen por no haberles prestado atención, es que últimamente ando muy pensativo, escucho aun sus voces en mi cabeza….sus voces suplicantes, ¿pero lo tenía que hacer cierto?, ¿estoy sirviendo a mi país?, ellos son los malos y nosotros los buenos… — dije seriamente como si fuera algún soldado traumatizado, escuche eso en un videojuego poco conocido así que dudo que el tal Toshiro lo supiera.

Al decir las últimas palabras fui girando mi cabeza para mirar Toshiro.

—Muy bien Toshiro, me alegra que hayas venido, tenía ganas de conocerte. —dije seriamente.

—Lo mismo digo. — respondió el chico sosteniéndome al mirada.

Karin se dio cuenta de la tensión entre ambos e intento disiparla.

—Ichi-ni, él es Toshiro Hitsugaya…

_Ichi-ni?, porque me llamas así cuando se supone que estoy haciendo el papel del "hermano soldado con graves traumas post-guerra"_

—Toshiro Hitsugaya, hum, encargare que te investiguen, tengo muy buenos amigos en el departamento de inteligencia…

—Puede hacer lo que quiera, no tengo nada que esconder, francamente quería conocerlo, porque quería saber la clase de persona que admiraba Karin, pero me he decepcionado, solo parece el típico soldado fanfarrón, aunque más pareciera un hermano idiota tratando de hacerse el macho ante el pretendiente de su hermana…— dijo cerrando los ojos.

Yo me quede en shock, mi actuación digna de un óscar, quedó en nada, Hitsugaya me había descubierto, sentí que no era necesario fingir con él, así e fui al grano.

—Jeje, me sorprende joven Hitsugaya, no pensé que mi actuación se fuera al tacho tan de repente…

—Al principio si me impresiono, pero después de que dijo todo ese rollo de que "aún escucho sus voces" me di cuenta que era una actuación ya que lo había sacado del "Commando Front Line", ¿cierto? — preguntó el con una sonrisa desafiante en el rostro.

—Veo que también le gusta los videojuegos…

—Claro, si yo ayude a programar ese juego, ¿le gusto "señor Kurosaki"?

—¿Tú lo programaste? — dije con un auténtico tono de sorpresa.

—Dije que ayude, pero en verdad fue un reto, esa compañía fue fundada por mí y por 2 personas más las cuales son los verdaderos programadores, "Commando Front Line" fue el primer juego que hicimos utilizando el motor Unreal Engine.

—¿En serio?, es sorprendente, así que además de estudiar para arquitecto, eres programador y tienes tu propia compañía de videojuegos, es rescatable…— respondí— ¿sabes?, yo también se algo de programación y tengo en bruto el demo para un videojuego, pienso que será un exitazo, yo que soy piloto te lo aseguro, será ,mejor que el "Ace Combat", luego podemos hablar de eso si quieres…

—¿En serio?, si tú que eres piloto lo dices, entonces será bueno ver la demo, no sabía que tenía conocimientos de programación, ¿has intentado trabajar con el Unreal Engine? — preguntó Toshiro, que poco a poco iba agarrando más confianza conmigo y me empezó a tutear igual que yo a él.

—¡Ya cállense los dos! — exclamo Karin con el rostro enrojecido y con la mirada acuosa. — Pensé que ambos se interesaban por mí, por eso querían hablar, no pensé que unos tontos videojuegos fueran más importantes que yo, ¡me has decepcionado Toshiro, y tu también Ichigo! — exclamo Karin subiendo a su cuarto corriendo.

Toshiro y yo nos quedamos mirándonos un rato, estábamos confundidos, se suponía que no estamos llevando bien, eso debería alegrarle a mi hermana.

—Ya te diste cuenta que Karin es difícil, ¿cierto? — pregunte.

—Ya lo sabía, por eso pensé que si me llevaba bien contigo ella se alegraría….

Hitsugaya pensaba como yo, también quería llevarse bien conmigo por Karin, eso era rescatable.

—¡Es tu culpa! — exclame cruzándome de brazos.

—¿Mi culpa?, idiota, es la tuya, porque te desvíate del tema y empezaste a hablar de los videojuegos! — exclamo él.

—¿Y tú porque me seguiste? — replique mirándolo fijamente.

—¡Ya basta los dos! — exclamo Yuzu saliendo de la cocina.—Onii-chan, Karin tiene razón, ¿acaso ella no es lo más importante para ti?, ¿y para ti también Toshiro-san? — preguntó ella mirándonos a ambos.

—Está bien, iré a hablar con ella— respondí.

—De acuerdo, anda a hablar con Karin, pero si no la convences no dudes en llamarme, mejor deberíamos ir los dos a disculparnos…

—Me parece buena idea, vamos Toshiro. — le dije dejando mi orgullo de lado.

Ambos subimos hacia su habitación, toque a la puerta suavemente, pero Karin no quiso abrir, Toshiro y yo insistimos pero ella no quería saber nada. No quería usar "eso" pero lo tuve que hacer.

— ¿A penas llevo un día acá y ya me tratas así?, creo que no vale la pena quedarme en casa…— dije seriamente.

—Si te abro, ¿prometes que no te iras? — pregunto ella luego de un rato del otro lado de al puerta.

—Prometido— dije con sinceridad. Toshiro me miro sorprendido y se podría decir que con algo de admiración.

—En verdad que Karin sí que te admira…— dijo él.

—Pues claro, soy su hermano, siempre lo seré, no importa que tú seas su novio…— respondí orgullosamente mientras que Toshiro se puso nervioso y se sonrojo, hecho que me hizo reír.

Karin abrió la puerta y lo primero que hicimos Toshiro y yo fue hacer una reverencia y disculparnos con ella. Le dije que lo sentía, y de que solo trataba de llevarme bien con Toshiro para que ella este feliz, y le dije que no le veía nada de malo a Hitsugaya, y que aprobaba su relación si respetaban las normas que el viejo y yo les pondríamos. Hitsugaya le dijo que lo sentía y que ella era lo más importante para él, y que no lo durara, y dijo que se quería llevar bien conmigo porque así ella estaría feliz y tranquila, y que yo en verdad le caía bien, y que era digno de que ella me admire.

Cuando ambos levantamos la cabeza ella solo estaba sonriendo y llorando a la vez, me abrazo primero a mí, y luego extendió su brazo y abrazo también a Toshiro. Todo iba bien, pero el viejo pasaba por ahí y vio el abrazo y también se unió abrazándonos fuertemente a Karin, Toshiro y a mi arruinando el momento.

Después de que el incidente quedo solucionado y que le di un buen golpe al viejo, Yuzu sirvió la cena, se había esmerado ya que Toshiro comería con nosotros. Durante la cena hubo un par de discusiones sin sentido de parte mía con Toshiro, pero al final Karin nos regañaba y se acaba la discusión. Me entere de que Toshiro y Karin se conocían desde hace casi 2 años, y que recién habían empezado a salir hace un mes, yo y papá la regañamos por no habernos dicho, y Toshiro puso la cara por ella, y admitió toda la culpa.

Cuando estábamos a punto de terminar, encendí al TV, de nuevo en los noticiarios hablaban de Rukia Kuchiki. Karin le conto a Toshiro que yo también había quedado prendado de Rukia, y Toshiro solo gruño y dijo que él no estaba prendado ni nada.

—Es cierto Toshiro, ¿Cómo podríamos prendarnos de una chica que solo hemos visto un par de veces en la TV— dije sinceramente. — Me parece que Karin está muy celosa…

Yuzu que pareció oírme dijo algo que cambio mi destino para siempre.

—Onii-chan, la candidata Kuchiki dará un mitin aquí en Karakura, se presentara pasado mañana…— dijo mi hermana mientras recogía los platos.

—Tal vez deberías ir a verla en persona…— dijo Karin. — Yo y Toshiro iremos, si quieres vienes con nosotros…— propuso ella

Y yo sin saber todo lo que esa pequeña decisión acarrearía acepte.

—De acuerdo, veremos que tal es la "señorita perfección" Rukia Kuchiki…— respondí y con estas palabras sentencie mi destino…

* * *

**Aclaración:** Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen al troll de Tite Kubo, yo solo los tomo prestados para elaborar este fic.

Bueno, esta historia se me ocurrió ayer, me parece buena y me gusta, tiene un toque conspiranoico que se verá más adelante, espero que les guste, si así fue, por favor les pido dejar su opinión, así me animan a seguir con el fic, espero actualizar pronto, tal vez en cinco días, pero de que no pasa de una semana es un hecho, ¡nos estamos leyendo!

_"Si no estáis prevenidos ante los Medios de Comunicación, os harán amar al opresor y odiar al oprimido"_

_Malcom X_


End file.
